The present invention relates to a racket having a flat face and a curve face, a rod biased by a spring and being inserted in the racket to secure a flexible cable which is connected to a bouncing ball.
A conventional ball game set includes a bouncing ball and a racket which generally includes a head and a handle, and a flexible cable is connected to the head with a bouncing ball connected to the flexible cable. The head has two flat faces so as to hit the bouncing ball which is then pulled back and the user may hit the bounding ball again. This is a convenient tool for a player to practice how to response a ball coming toward. However, the flat face can only hit the bouncing ball along a regular orbit which could be boring for the player who wants to try to response different types of coming balls.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a ball game set which is comprises a racket having a head and a handle which is connected to the head. A first passage is defined through the handle and a second passage co-axially defined in the head and communicates with the first passage. The second passage is smaller than the first passage so as to form a shoulder at the conjunction of the first passage and the second passage. A threaded inner periphery is defined at a distal end of the handle in the first passage. A hole is defined through two faces of the head and communicates with the second passage.
A rod is inserted in the first passage and the second passage. A flange extends radially outward from the rod and a spring is mounted to the rod and biased between the flange and the shoulder. An end cap is engaged with the threaded inner periphery and secured to an end of the rod.
A flexible cable has a first end thereof inserted in the hole and being positioned by the rod. A bouncing ball is connected to a second end of the flexible cable.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a racket that is easily to replace the flexible cable and has a curve face to response the ball.
The present invention will become more obvious from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, a preferred embodiment in accableance with the present invention.